


Winner and Still Champion

by Aishuu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukino Usagi becomes a world class athlete in the only competition she's guaranteed to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner and Still Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flonnebonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flonnebonne/gifts).



Mamoru had always sworn that he would support Usagi no matter what she did, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed as he took his place in the front row.

If someone had told him five years ago that Usagi would become a world class athlete, he would have died laughing. The idea of her evolving into Neo Queen Serenity was enough to strain his imagination. But there were some things that went beyond the credibility point.

Then Haruka had mentioned a competition taking place at her next race. Usagi, unable to resist, had entered... and won by a huge margin, gaining national recognition for her skill.

Thus was born Usagi the Destroyer. Things had only snowballed from there.

The reporters adored her, wondering how such a small woman could triumph, and she had relished the attention. What she made in endorsements alone more than doubled his own doctor's salary.

Mamoru watched as his wife took her seat amidst the other gurgitators under the The International Federation of Competitive Eating banner, and inwardly shook his head. _Leave it to Usako,_ he thought not for the first time, _to find a career that paid her to eat._


End file.
